Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Piekło - Pieśń XXVI
400px|right Z mostu ponad ósmym jarem poeci obserwują płomyki okrywające dusze fałszywych doradców; w jednym z nich cierpią wspólnie Diomedes i Ulisses, którzy opowiadają o tym, jak zginęli. 1 Hulaj, Florencja, światowładna pani! :Skrzydłami bijesz po świata połaci, :A imię twoje głośne jest w otchłani. 4 Pośród złoczyńców aż pięciu spółbraci :Znalazłem; przeto we mnie wstyd się burzy, :A chwały twojej to nie ubogaci. 7 Jeżeli prawdę sen przedranny wróży, :Rychło na sobie poczujesz dłoń kata, :Którym, śród innych, Prato ci posłuży. 10 A nie za wczesna będzie to zapłata!... :Niechże się dzieje, jako napisano; :Rad bym już widział, bo mi biegną lata. 13 W górę wracamy opoczystą ścianą :Po węgłach; Wódz wprzód, a ja za nim wchodzę :Na schody, ręką wsparty ukochaną. 16 A potem dalej po samotnej drodze, :Pomiędzy szkarpy i szczerby przełęczy, :Gdzie ręka pomoc musi dawać nodze. 19 Męczył się duch mój i dziś jeszcze męczy, :Gdy wspomni, com tam w dolnym widział żłobie; :Więc umysł dzierżę w mocniejszej obręczy, 22 Aby się cnotą rządził w każdej dobie, :A mając dobro z gwiazd lub nieb wyroku, :By tego dobra nie zajrzał sam sobie. 25 Jak wczasujący rolnik w porze roku, :Kiedy płaneta, co blask ziemi nieci, :Dłużej nam swego użycza widoku, 28 Gdy, w miejsce muszek, ćma komarów zleci, :Z pagórka patrzy w pola i winnice, :A śród nich mrowie świętojanków świeci — 31 Tak roziskrzoną ujrzałem ciemnicę :Ósmego dołu przepastnej gardzieli, :Z miejsca, skąd mogłem w jar posłać źrenice. 34 Jak prorok, co miał w niedźwiedziach mścicieli, :Widział w powietrzu wóz Elijaszowy :Z końmi lecący w górę, cały w bieli, 37 Aż nic rozróżnić nie mógł, wzniósłszy głowy, :Prócz samotnego, wiotkiego płomyka, :Który mknął w górę, jak obłoczek płowy — 40 Tak migotała jaru szyja dzika; :Nie znać, co kryją ogniste osłony, :A każda sobą zasnuła grzesznika. 43 Stałem na moście tak w dół przechylony, :Że gdybym nie był trzymał się krawędzi, :To spadłbym w przepaść, nawet nietrącony. 46 Rzekł Wódz mój, widząc, jaka chęć mię pędzi: :„Płomiennym duchy są odziane strojem, :Każda się mara w ogniu własnym swędzi". 49 „Pewność mam — rzekę — w utwierdzeniu twojem, :Że tak być musi, zrozumiałem ja ci :I chciałem spytać: kogo swym zawojem 52 Otula płomień, co w górnej połaci :Jest rozszczepiony, jakby bił ze stosu, :Który tebańskich obu schłonął braci?" 55 „Ulisses tutaj gore — rzekł — od losu :Skazan z Diomedem na wspólne cierpienie, :Jak był wspólnikiem do zdrady i ciosu. 58 Jęk im wyciska Trojan omamienie :I brama, koniem udanym zdobyta, :Skąd wyszło Rzymian szlachetne nasienie. 61 Tu płaczą zdrady, przez którą zabita :Jeszcze Achilla skarży Dejdamija; :Za Palladionu rapt cierpią do syta". 64 „Jeśli z płomienia, który ich spowija, :Wolno im mówić, Mistrzu, proszę mile, :Chętna-li prośbie mej łaskawość czyja, 67 Racz się zatrzymać jeszcze małą chwilę, :Aż tu podejdzie pochodnia dwurożna; :Patrz, z ciekawości już cały się chylę". 70 A on mi na to: „Prośba twa niezdrożna, :Owszem chwalebna, też ci jej nie ganię; :Lecz milcz, odzywać się tobie nie można. 73 Zgadłem twe chęci, wyłuszczę żądanie. :To Grecy: przyjąć gotowi by dumnie :I pogardliwie twoje odezwanie". 76 Więc gdy tak blisko płomień podszedł ku mnie, :Że doń przemówić stosownym się zdało, :Te słowa posłał ognistej kolumnie: 79 „Wy, których pożar w jedno ubrał ciało, :Jeślim zasłużył się — skromnie powiadał — :Jeślim zasłużył się wielce lub mało, 82 Kiedym dostojne o was rymy składał, :Stójcie; a jeden podejdź do kamienia :I mów, gdzieś błądził i gdzie życie stradał?" 85 Tedy róg wyższy starego płomienia :Poszepce i swym szczytem zamigota :Jak płomień świecy z wiatrowego tchnienia. 88 A jasny kiścień tam i sam się miota, :Jakby to język ludzki przezeń gadał, :Aż wyszły słowa z ognistego knota: 91 „Gdym był od Cyrcy wrócił, gdziem postradał :Wolność, w pobliżu Gaety więziony, :Eneasz imię to grodowi nadał, 94 Nie mógł powstrzymać syn mój ulubiony :Ni cześć starego ojca, ni miłości :Powinność, niegdyś szczęście lubej żony, 97 Nie mogły zdusić we mnie ciekawości :Zajrzenia w świata roboty misterne, :Poznania błędów ludzkich i dzielności. 100 Więc na głębokie morze, na niezmierne :W jednej się puszczam łodzi; druhów grono :Ze mną, do końca posłuszne i wierne. 103 Aż po Hiszpanię brzeg podwójną stroną :Zwiedzam; więc Marok, Sardynię i mnogą :Wysp rzeszę, jednym morzem otoczoną. 106 W starość my wszyscy zaszli żmudną drogą, :Nimeśmy w owe cieśnie się dostali, :Które Herkules piętnował przestrogą, 109 Aby nie ważył się człowiek pójść dalej; :Po stronie prawej została Sewila, :A Ceuta z lewej szarzała na fali. 112 »Bracia! — mówiłem — śród hazardów tyła :Zaszli na świata podwieczorne skraje, :Skoro wam jeszcze bodaj jedna chwila 115 W zmysłów czuwaniu przed śmiercią zostaje, :Nie żmudźcie duszę wydobyć z ciemnoty, :Za słońcem idąc w niemieszkane kraje. 118 Zważcie plemienia waszego przymioty; :Nie przeznaczono wam żyć, jak zwierzęta, :Lecz poszukiwać i wiedzy, i cnoty«. 121 A w mej gromadce ta lekka zachęta :Takie pragnienie podróży zapali, :Że się w porywie na nic zapamięta. 124 Ku wschodowi-śmy rufę obracali, :Prąc skrzydła wioseł na jazdę szaloną :I ciągle w lewo przybierając fali. 127 Już wszystkie gwiazdy południową stroną :Były nam widne; nasze zaś tak nisko :Zeszły, iż zdało się, że w morzu toną. 130 Po pięćkroć dołem księżyca kolisko :Blask uszczuplało od czasu, jak nawa :Zapędziła się w groźne topielisko. 133 Gdy zaś się góra ukazała bława :Od odległości, postaci niezwykłej, :Jak w reszcie ziemi widzieć się nie dawa, 136 Z krótkiej uciechy prędko łzy wynikły, :Bo przypadł wicher od nowego lądu, :Aż pękł pod ciosem dziób okrętu nikły. 139 Trzykroć go strącał wir pełnego prądu, :Raz czwarty fala rufę w pion wyparła; :Dziób pornął na dół i z przeznaczeń Sądu 142 Toń się nad nami wieczyście zawarła". Piekło 26